


Stuffed Bunnies And Lizards

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Romance, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Stuffed Toys, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Exploring a new town with your crush was always a challenge. Especially if you were Deuce, and your crush was none other than Portgas D. Ace
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Stuffed Bunnies And Lizards

Everytime Deuce visited a new island he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with wonder! Walking down bustling streets, eating new foods, and exploring the sights was always better than being stuck on the ship. Don't get him wrong, he loved being the first mate to his captain, but sometimes having a break was nice. 

“Hey! Get back here you thief!” Deuce just sighed when he heard the familiar angry phrase that seemed to follow the Spade Pirates around everywhere. This was one of those moments when he wished he could have a vacation. 

“Here! Keep the change too!” He threw down a small pile of Berry onto the stall table, sending the man a sympathetic look before he took off. He needed to catch up to a certain someone before he continued to wreak havoc on the tiny town. Soon, he caught sight of a familiar orange hat peeking through the crowd. Specifically the hat that belonged to his captain, Portgas D. Ace. 

“Ace!” He quickly grabbed a hold of the bright yellow button up shirt, pulling it so he could stop his captain right in his tracks. At first the young man glared at him with those piercing dark eyes, but once he saw who it was his expression morphed back into the happy smile Deuce was so used to. Though it was a little off as the teen had stuffed several cupcakes into his cheeks. Looking like a cute little chipmunk before he finished up his food. 

“Oh, hey Deuce!” That smile made everything around them shine like the sun. Something the blue haired teenager never got used to seeing, and he saw it every single day. 

“Don't just hey Deuce me! You dined and dashed again! I had to pay your bill! Could you maybe for on-” He was interrupted when a cupcake was then shoved in his face. Ace still smiled widely as he waved around the piece of frosted goodness. 

“I saved you one!” Cheeky liar. No he didn't, he was going to eat that last one for sure, but it was the thought that counted he supposed. He took it into his gloved hand, lips breaking into a small smile as he turned it in his hand to examine the pastry. 

“Thank you Ace.” He took a bite. Moaning in pleasure when his taste buds began to explode in a mixture of vanilla, and strawberry. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. Holding his cheek with the palm of his hand as he smiled widely like a little kid in a candy store. Everytime he got to try new foods he always ended up becoming a smiling, and giggling mess. 

He was never allowed to have sugary foods growing up. His father controlled every little calorie he put into his body, all in fear that he would get fat. Then becoming undesirable to any other nobles that would want to marry him in the future. It was something he still had to overcome after escaping from that hellish life, but with Ace by his side it wasn't so bad. 

“Hey! I saw a bunch of cool stalls over here! Lets go!” Without warning his captain had grabbed a hold of his arm, and pulled. Dragging him through the crazy streets, and easily weaving through the many people. Deuce could only just let him lead away, allowing his control to be relinquished as he just enjoyed being in the embrace of his fiery captain. It was freeing. Not having to worry about what to think, and where to go. It was a comfort he never had before. A light in his life to shine through even the smallest shadows. 

“Oo, look at that!” Soon Ace had gotten distracted by a random stall selling knives, and swords. Leaving Deuce behind completely forgotten. That was fine though, he was a big kid! A man! He didn't need Ace to hold his hand like he was some scared baby! 

Deciding he was going to browse a few stalls himself he broke away from his captain. Keeping him in earshot just in case, but also being far enough away so it wouldn't be so obvious that he was watching over him. Little did he know though one stall would catch his attention. Specifically a brightly colored little toy stall tucked away in between a few bigger ones. It just drew him in, no other way to describe it. It wasn't the first time this would happen, and wouldn't be the last for sure. 

Wooden toys, balls, and dolls were laid out across the tables. Though none of them caught his attention. At least, not until the smiling faces of the stuffed animals welcomed him in. He picked up one, a fuzzy looking white rabbit with a baby blue ribbon tied around its neck, and admired its handiwork. A little smile sewn into its features that made it seem like a happy little bunny. 

“That one was sewn by my wife! Would make a nice gift for your lady, or maybe for a little sibling! Only 5 Berry’s if you're interested.” Deuce practically jumped ten feet in the air when he heard the optimistic voice. Turning to stare down a joyful old man with fear filled eyes. 

“I-I, um, no. I was just looking. I, um, don't have anyone like that in my life.” He practically threw down the stuffed toy before bolting off in the opposite direction. His entire face flushing red with embarrassment, and terror as he ran past a street corner. Pressing himself against the solid brick as he tried to catch his breath. The adrenaline began to wear off as he began to come back to his senses. He did it again. 

He wanted to scream! Throw his hand’s up, and just beg whatever god existed to tell him what the fuck was wrong with him! He lightly hit his head against the worn brick, groaning to himself as he did so. Oh god why!? Everytime someone mentioned romance to him he always ran away! Face flushed, and heart pounding within his chest. It wasn't the first time this had happened too. 

Not long after they picked up a few more crew members the daily conversations had become much more lively! The men all huddled around playing cards, and enjoying a few mugs of beer as their laughter traveled across the quiet sea. It was nice, having people to talk to he meant. It may have taken him a bit to get used to everyone, but the men accepted him right away. Teaching him how to gamble, and including him in their normal convos. One night though, the chatter had somehow been directed towards their type in woman. 

“What can I say! I’m a sucker for a girl with long hair! Something I can just get my hands all tangled in, and play around with when we’re together!” The man hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes and leaning back as he thought about his fantasy. The rest of the men laughed before another began to share. 

“I could give less of a shit about looks. As long as she's a fiery little thing then I would be the happiest man alive!”

“Bullshit!”

“Seriously!? Wouldn't expect that from you!”

Honestly Deuce felt incredibly out of place as they hooted, and hollered. His lips stayed sealed as he tried to think up what he could say to contribute. Puzzled as the realization hit him that he never once thought of such a thing. 

When he was younger his parents taught him to save himself till they found a noble woman for him to marry, and then just take care of her for the rest of his life. Strengthen bonds, make sure the bloodline continued, and all the other noble crap his father used to spout! So, knowing his wife would be chosen for him made him not think much about girls in general. Though it made him wonder, did he like girls? 

He had a few friends who were girls growing up. They would make him play dress up, and tea parties with them. Deuce always just joined in to be polite, but he enjoyed the company as well. He liked them, but not in the way of romantic interest. After his father figured out though he put a stop to the playdates. Saying he didn't need a “girly boy” on top of him already being a failure. He cried himself to sleep for three days after that. He was always a sensitive kid.

“What about you Deuce? What type of girls do you like?” What about him? It wasn't like anyone would like him back anyway! He tried to think of an ideal woman, someone from his imagination that he could see himself being with. Instead, he thought of a certain freckled face captain. 

“I-I need to go!” He practically threw his cards down and threw himself in the opposite direction. His mind became a mess as he tried to process what the hell just happened. Sadly, he still had no idea. 

“Hey! Deuce! You ok there?” He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice. Pulled out of his own little world, and instantly met with the smiling face of Ace. Happy, and completely unaware of what the blue haired teen was thinking of. 

“Look at this cool dagger I bought! It looks really nice, and the guy gave it to me for half the price! Can you believe that?” Ah, yes. Of course the feral forest child wouldn't know the tricks, and trades when it comes to making a sale. And honestly Deuce didn't want to spoil his excitement. 

“Wow, not bad captain. Are you going to pick up some knife training?” He followed his freckle faced captain out of the alleyway, watching as his face scrunched up in thought as he stared down at his new fancy dagger. 

“Nah! I think I'm just going to keep it on my hip, as decoration!” Deuce could no longer hide his laughter, snorting into the palm of his hand before he responded. He couldn't help that Ace was just funny sometimes. 

“You know, most people don't keep knives as decoration. Kind of beats the purpose of having a dagger to begin with.” He watched as the young captain pouted, glaring at him with those piercing eyes. Obviously not happy at being called out. He was such a child sometimes, and Deuce was a little jealous of that. 

Soon his attention was caught by something else once again. Ace’s eyes sparkled like little stars as he stared in awe at something, and when Deuce’s blue orbs caught what made him so happy his stomach dropped. It was the toy stall. The happy old man was still tending to it, and even waved to him when he saw the pair. It just made the blue haired teen blush from embarrassment. Shit. 

“Oh! Luffy used to have a wooden boat like that!” Of course his captain didn't notice his dread and pulled him right up to it. Happily looking over a little wooden ship that was on display front and center. “Makino got him the toy for his eighth birthday. But of course he lost it within a week. He was never very gentle with any of his things. Except for that damn straw hat of course.” Deuce could only watch him laugh like crazy, the young man looking over the boat with a fond expression. It did make him curious though. 

“Did you have any toys growing up?” Ace seemed shocked by the question. Thinking it over before he responded. 

“No. Never. I normally just played with garbage, or would beat up animals for fun. I was kind of an angry kid back then.” No kidding. “What about you? What did you like playing with as a kid?” He should have expected the question to be thrown back, but it still caught him off guard. 

“I-I didn't have toys for long. My dad threw all of mine out when I was six, claimed I was too old for them. I was pretty much with tutors all day after that. He even took my b-bunny.” He stuttered, embarrassed to be admitting such a thing to the guy he admired so much. “I used to sleep with that plush my every night, and then I had nightmares for weeks after it was thrown out. It's a pretty dumb thing to admit. I know.” He never liked thinking back to his stolen childhood. Because the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit how fucked up he is. 

“I dont think thats dumb. It makes me want to punch your old man though.” Honestly, those words shocked him. Never had anyone expressed hatred towards his father. Most had held high regards to him. Being such a high, and successful noble put him in good standing after all. So Deuce always thought he was the one with issues. It was honestly so validating. 

“T-Thank you.” He wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't get the words out. All of them getting caught in his throat before they could escape. Ace was always so honest, and he loved him for that.

Wait!? Love!? Once again he was back to being a flustered and embarrassed mess. Face exploding with heat as he began to realize something very important. Something he never would have thought about until that very moment. 

He liked men. He liked them much more than just friends too. 

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! He bolted! Running away from his problems like the coward he believed he was. Damn it! All he did was repeat the same mistakes like he did when he was a child! He hasn't changed a single bit since he left home, and he hated it! He hated it all! 

He ended up tripping, and fell face first into the pavement. Cutting up his forehead as a mixture of tears and blood began to fall onto the road in tiny droplets. Emotions washing over him like a strong wave. A crowd forming around him to watch as the man broke down. 

How could he be so blind!? How had he not noticed any of this beforehand to be exact!? The way he never cared for women, but was always looking in men’s direction! Or how when he was around men he found attractive his whole stomach and chest would turn into a mess of butterflies! How when he was with Ace everything felt just so right. How he loved Ace. Oh my god. It felt amazing just to say that in his head, and all of his thoughts began to make sense. All the emotions he experienced on Sixis, and onward, all began to piece together as his heart cried out with only one thing. 

He was in love with Portgas D. Ace! 

Though the high he had felt in that moment quickly began to drop. Would Ace even feel the same about him? What if his beloved captain just thought he was a freak for liking men? What if he was thrown out of the Spade’s for this!? What would he do then!? What would he do without the captain that gave him a purpose in his life!? 

“Deuce! Hey! Where did you go!?” He stiffened when he heard the familiar voice of his captain. He was hoping, praying, that he wouldn't come over here. That he wouldn't see him bawling his eyes out like a baby. Being a weak link for the Spade Pirates again. Sadly, the crowd drew the freckle faced teen right to him. 

“There you are!” He pushed right through the crowd like it was nothing, shoving angry people right out of his way as he did so. The smile dropped from his face as he stared at his first mate in confusion. Paper bag held tightly in the crook of his arm as he crouched down to the blue haired teens level. Concerned brown eyes staring into his glassy grayish blue pools as he did so. "You ok?" 

Deuce could only muster up a shaky nod. Doing his best to dry his tears with a gloved hand so his captain wouldn't have to see him so weak. Much to his surprise though Ace had taken his hand into his own. Pulling him right up to his feet in one swift motion, and smiling from ear to ear.

“You're sad, so cry. No big deal.” What did he do to deserve someone like Ace in his life? Someone so understanding and caring to the point that Deuce felt he didn't deserve it. His father’s voice echoing in his head. A failure like you!? Having friends!? That's what he would have said if he was there right now. 

“I-um, sorry.” That's right, he should apologize! All he did was cause issues for everyone! He was just dead weight for someone as bright as his captain! 

“Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for!” He had…...nothing? He had to shake all of those thoughts away. Do whatever he could to throw his father out of his mind! He thought all of this would be better when he ran away, but here he was. Still the scared little boy who would get locked in the closet, and get bullied by the neighborhood kids. 

“You're right. I’m done crying though, I promise.” He wiped away the last of his tears, and the moment he diverted his attention back to Ace there was a brown bag shoved in his face. The blue haired teen jumping back slightly at the sight, but he softened up when he realized it was just the bag his captain was holding onto before. When did he buy this? 

“It's for you! I mean, I just bought it for you.” When Deuce gave him the oh so famous doubtful stare the other teen began to sputter. “I didn't steal it! I paid for it!” Well, that was a step in the right direction at least. 

“Oh, well, thank you. You didn't have to get me anything though.” He gently took the bag into his hands. Holding it in his grasp as he tried to piece together what the heck Ace could have bought him. His captain had never bought him a gift before. So it wasn't like he had much to base it on to begin with. Plus with the way Ace was staring at him, all starry eyed and waiting in anticipation, put a lot of pressure on him. 

Slowly he unwrapped it, pulling out whatever was inside softly, and when he saw what it was he gasped. Hand beginning to shake again as he stared down the smiling face of the fuzzy stuffed white bunny from before. All he could do was blink dumbly at it. Shocked that he was holding the cute plushie right in his hands once again. 

“H-Hes mine?” It was all he could muster. Eyes shifting from the rabbit, to the flustered face of Ace. 

“Yeah! You said you had one before, right? A stuffed rabbit. I thought maybe you would want another one.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Face a little pink as he looked anywhere but the blue haired teen in front of him. No, he couldn't be blushing for him. Right? 

“I-I have no idea what to say, but thank you. You didn't have to, really. I-” He was interrupted when Ace’s fingers all the sudden burst forward to lightly tap his forehead, smiling brightly as he did so. Honestly, with how red his face was there was no way his captain didn't notice! 

“Hey, don't look so ashamed! Men can have stuffed animals too! Like, look!” He jumped forward, and shoved his hand back into the bag. Pulling out a small, bright orange, plush lizard with a tie dye patterned stomach. It was just…..so Ace. “It was so ugly, and I loved it! So I decided to pick him up too!” His smile shone like the sun. How did he do that? 

“Well, it suits you. Come on, we should probably get back to the ship so I can patch up my head.” Deuce pulled the plush bunny up to his chest, hugging it close like a child would. It was an obvious excuse to get away from the public, but it wasn't like Ace noticed. If he did, he didn't show it. Just continued to smile on, and followed by him with the lizard still in his hand. Waving it around, and making it seem like it was happily dancing about. 

“So? Whatcha gonna name the bunny?” After a little bit of silence, Ace spoke again. Eyes full of curiosity as he looked to Deuce, and then the bunny. 

“I, um, didn't think about that.” He held it up in his hands, staring at its cute button eyes as he tried to think. “I think he looks like a Casper. Yeah, Casper.” Ace just made a little noise in acknowledgement, obviously lost in thought himself.

“I’m naming mine Steak!” The moment he heard those words Deuce burst into laughter! The happy, and pure noise resounding throughout the market like a bell. It must have done something to Ace, as he just stared at his first mate with wide eyes. Those gorgeous pools shining like little stars. Then, without warning, he grabbed Deuce’s hand within his own. 

“C-Come on. Let's go back together.” And Deuce smiled. A true warm smile that made his heart best with joy. He squeezed his hand back, watching as his captain's expression lit up with joy at the simple action. The young man just closed his eyes as he reveled in the moment. 

“Yeah, let's go back.” Ace was Ace, and Deuce wouldn't have a captain any other way. Steak the lizard, and all.


End file.
